Heero' Universe
by InkinDarkness
Summary: Heero must find the angel that comes to him in his dream and find out the conneciton between him and the women coming into his life.


Mist floated all around the darkness covering the beautiful nakedness of the boy with golden long brown hair that hung down hi

Not a death fic! Gundam Wing: Alternative Universe 

Very similar to the Tenchi saga

Chapter 1: Mysterious Dream 

Mist floated all around the darkness covering the beautiful nakedness of the boy with golden long brown hair that hung down his back His wings were like that of a dark angel feathery, black- bluish color that spanned throughout the incredible length which kept him afloat in the darkness. Two black tears began to drip down his eyes and he flew back slightly leaving the tears in mid air.  The tears began to transform into a shapely diamond atlas leaving two fragments of two black crystals.

Then he looked at Heero who was floating in front of him with compassion shining in his eyes.

_Take these two crystals and find the one that loves you, but in the end who will also try to destroy you._

The beautiful boy began to disappear leaving Heero with a terrible ache in his heart seeing such beauty leave.

Heero jumped up wiping the cold sweat from his head.

_Oh, it was just a dream._

As he got off of his mat there were two black crystals laying next to his pillow. His eyes widened with surprise as he picked up the beautiful crystals that reminded him of the dark angel in his dream. 

_Can it be someone I know?_

_No, but It feels like I already know him._

Heero stepped out the door of the shrine with the two fragments of crystals placed carefully in his pocket. Slowly he made his way to the shores of his families owned sandy beach deeply inhaling the salty air he so admired about earth. He waved to his long white haired grandfather who was fishing on the dock. Grandpa waved back and forgot about the huge fish that he was holding with both hands and fell back in to the boat with a thud when the fish squirmed and hit him in the chest with its huge head. He landed on his butt and then hitting his head in the process of falling on one of the boat oars. Heero ran to the dock with concern. The old man got up and rubbed the bump on his head.   His face turned bright red with embarrassment when he saw the concern on his grandson's face. "_Hehheh, I'm OK, just a little morning wake up call_,"  yelled grandpa Zechs with humor in hisvoice_. _Heero hid a rare smile behind his usually serious face. 

_Ting! Ting! _Something moved in his pocket he looked down quickly and noticed the two crystals were radiating a glow in his pocket.

_Danger!_ He didn't know exactly why he felt this feeling, but he did.  He looked up in the sky to see a gigantic flying object floating down in the water. It was a ship! It was black and grey framed with five red ovals like gems.

_Meow! _

_Where the hell did that come from!_

_Grandpa!_  Screamed Heero so it wouldn't land on him, but the old man was already doing an amazing flip off the dock on to the shore.

Heero and Grandpa Zechs ran for cover into the shrine.  Watching the ship fall into the water. The affect caused a huge tidal wave to arise out of the water going the opposite way from the shrine.

_Meow!_

As the water calmed down Hero noticed a girl floating in midair above the water with long beautiful blonde hair and black eyebrows that split apart with devilish grin on her face.  Her suit was purple and it clung to her like a second skin. She had a  long brown tail that was waving around in the wind. _(Maybe she's an alien, but she looks human to me) _thought Heero.

_"They can't find me on this measly planet, stupid galaxy police," _thought Dorothy Ryokowhom was the most wanted space pirate in the universe_. _

_"Oh look there's a cute little shack and I'm hungry so I'll just take a look inside."_

She flew towards the shrine with a smirk on her face when she saw some old geezer looking more then a little spooked and a handsome young boy with smoky brown hair looking at her with a smug expression.

I guess I'll just give them a warm greeting. I feel like playing anyway, " she thought to herself with a smile on her face.

_Are the doors locked Grandpa! _Asked Heero as he backed away from the window and kept an eye on the floating girl with a tail.

_Oh, I  don't think we have much to worry about_ shrugged his grandpa nonchalantly.

Heero stress each word in a deep monotone voice, _"Grandpa her shipped crashed into to ocean with cat sounds, she flies, and for gods sakes she has a tail."_

_"Fine, I'll lock the door, but you have to admit she is pretty cute," _grandpa Zechs says seriously.

"Grandfather!" 

_"OK! OK I'll lock the door, but she still is cute."_

Heero rolled his eyes at his goofy grandpa who always gets excited at a site of the female gender.

_"Aren't you going to let me in or do I have to open this door myself," _pouted the blonde girl with the tail.

Heero glared at her through the window with daggers in his eyes, which made her laugh, irritating and making Heero even madder.

_"I think you got the wrong shrine," _yelled grandpa through the open window.

Heero turned and glared at his grandpa.  Grandpa shut his trap really fast.

_"How rude! Fine, I'll just invite myself in._

She walks right through the wall of the shrine. 

Heero stepped back with fear that struck his heart. 

_"How did you do that!"_

_"No, I think I got the right shrine," _she replied as she smirked at the surprised boy.

TBC

The Galaxy Police: Hilde and Princess of Jurai: Relena

_ _


End file.
